(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a follow-up guidance and information transfer system for a moving object on the ground and using the light beam, and more particularly to a follow-up guidance and information transfer system for a moving object on the ground and using the light beam, which is adapted to follow up a movable object running on the ground and project the light beam to the movable object to thereby improve the efficiency of information transfer.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The inventor has hitherto filed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 306,591, filed Sept 28, 1981, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,233 (Japanese Patent Application No. 141306/1980) of the result of technical research such that a movable object on the ground, such as an unattended transport vehicle, is guided for running along the route defined by scanning the light beam.
It is necessary at present that the moving object on the ground is not only guided to travel but also transferred with various control commands, such as the speed control command, stop or start command, and destination and addresses command. Also, it is necessary to grasp and control the condition of each unit at the moving object on the ground, for example, consumption of batteries, the car number, kinds and weight of loaded goods. The light beam, however, scans on the ground to result in that the information is transferred in an extremely short time to thereby have created the problem in that the information to be transferred is limited in magnitude and the efficiency of information transfer is not improvable.